


I think I have a kink for being made fun of

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [39]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Early in Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex Talk, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 9: “I think I have a kink for being made fun of.”51: “Let me stay. Please.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I think I have a kink for being made fun of

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💕

David came to Patrick’s - well, Ray’s - with him after they closed the store to have dinner and have just excused themselves to Patrick’s bedroom to have some alone time. They only just established that they are boyfriends and they’re still learning a lot about each other like what they like and dislike in bed, what turns them on/off, what they’ve never tried but want to try, fantasies, etc. especially since they rarely have opportunities to be alone to discover these things. David spent that day trying not to let it bother him that the mints were in the wrong place or that Patrick put toilet plungers at the front of the store, and Patrick spent the day teasing David with Stevie. 

They close the bedroom door behind them and David walks over to sit at the edge of Patrick’s bed, he says, “I think I have a kink for being made fun of,” as Patrick makes his way over to him to stand in between his open legs.

Patrick’s eyebrows rise on his forehead and he tries not to let the blush he feels creep up his neck become too obvious. He puts his hands on David’s shoulders and feels David’s hands move to the back of his thighs. Patrick says, “Is that so?”

“Mhm… I mean, the entire day was very difficult for me but it had great results so…” David trails off, hands moving up and down his thighs, gently moving up to his ass.

“What - um, what other kinks do you have?” Patrick asks, stumbling over his words, it’s still not easy for him to say these things out loud since he’s never been very open about sex before.

David bites his bottom lip and says, “Delayed gratification is one.” He sees the bright pink hue spreading all over his boyfriend. He moves his hands to the front of his jeans and starts to unbutton them. Patrick is getting hard, his erection pressing against the confines of his jeans, glad that David is relieving some of the pressure by undoing them. 

“Being tied up…” David says as he pulls Patrick’s shirt from inside his jeans and starts unbuttoning it from the bottom up. 

Patrick swallows a lump in his throat, hearing David talk about kinks that turn him on is getting him so turned on. He has one in mind that he thinks would definitely turn him on, he’s just trying to gain the courage to say it out loud. He feels David push his shirt off his shoulders and it falls to the floor. “I like being told what to do…” David says as he looks up at him, hands roaming under his t-shirt as he moves it up and over Patrick’s head. 

“What about begging?” Patrick finds his voice to finally ask. 

David quirks an eyebrow and looks at Patrick, head tilted to the side. “Are you asking if that’s a kink of mine or if I would beg for you?” David asks.

Patrick thinks about it and says, “Beg to me.”

David smirks at Patrick and says, “I want you to fuck me, Patrick, _please_.”

Patrick feels his dick twitch in his boxers and the way David’s eyes flick down to his crotch, he knows he saw it. “Take off your clothes, David,” Patrick says in a strict voice, knowing that being told what to do is one of David’s kinks. 

David stands and says, “Yes, sir,” before stripping down. Patrick also takes off the rest of his clothes and joins David on the bed when they’re both naked.

David’s lying on his back, head propped up on the pillow. Patrick crawls over him, legs in between David’s open legs. Patrick kisses David on the lips and feels David’s tongue slip into his mouth, teasing him the way he likes. David’s hands are on his back pulling him in closer. Patrick pulls back to kiss at David’s neck, his favorite spot. David moans lowly, “ _Patrick, please,_ need you to fuck me, please.”

Patrick kisses down David’s body and sucks the head of David’s dick, teasingly, slowly before taking more of him into his mouth. He can’t do it much since he’s still not a pro yet so he moves back up David’s body and kisses him soundly on the mouth. He reaches into the bedside drawer to get lube and a condom. 

Patrick opens David up with his slick fingers but not for long before David is begging for more. It’s turning Patrick on so much he can feel himself leaking onto the sheets. He rolls the condom on and puts a bit more lube onto his shaft and strokes it before entering David’s waiting hole.

David moans lowly, careful not to be too loud. “ _Fuck, Patrick_ , you feel so good inside of me. Harder, please, I need it.”

Patrick thrusts into him harder, faster. He hits David’s prostate and he has to kiss him to stop the moans from being too loud. Patrick wraps his hand around David’s leaking cock and strokes him in time to his thrusts and it’s not long before David’s coming hard all over his hand, Patrick right there with him coming hard inside of him. 

Patrick slowly pulls out of him, holding the condom in place before taking it off and tying it off. He grabs his bathrobe and disappears to the washroom to flush the condom and wash up before going back to his bedroom. David is under the sheets when Patrick enters the room. He takes off his robe and gets back onto the bed. David says, “Let me stay. Please.”

Patrick smiles. He moves closer to David, taking his face into his hands. He kisses him softly on the lips and says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

He closes the light and gets into bed next to David. David cuddles close, his head on Patrick’s chest and an arm slung over his body. Patrick rubs soothingly up and down David’s arm as his other hand moves up to play with David’s hair. David kisses Patrick’s chest and says just above a whisper, “I’m happy we’re exploring each other more deeply. That was great, Patrick.”

Patrick kisses the top of David’s head. He says, “Thank you for taking the time to go slow with me. I’m really enjoying exploring new things with you, David.”

David moves in closer even though there’s no more space to move closer. He holds him tight and lets sleep consume him knowing he’s safe in his boyfriend's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
